Somewhat Sure
by donnimo412
Summary: After a run-in with a Kishin reveals Leigh Walker as a Weapon, she must move to the DWMA and learn to control her newfound ability. Dark forces are at play and she has more to worry about than exams. Will the boy who she keeps running into help? Or will he just bring more problems? This story takes place in the SE anime universe but is mostly OCs w/ cameos from MCs
1. Prologue

-prologue-

It was supposed to be a fun night. Booze and teenagers and too much to lose. The lifeblood of summer.

Leigh had gripped her red Solo cup of apple juice like it was her life force. Not much tempted her out to a party, but even she couldn't avoid this one.

The fire looked too big and dangerous for so many drunk teenagers to be stumbling around. They stood around it, shouting and cheering as if they were having a good time. It wasn't exactly like the parties on TV, chiefly it was populated by actual high schoolers, not 30-something actors, but it was true enough to form.

Leigh clung to the outer fringes, hoping her unfriendly expression was enough to keep most people at bay. It did, for the most part. She spent her time scanning the crowd for a familiar face. A few people from school but no one she could talk to.

Nick was around here somewhere. He had told her he would be, and asked her to meet him there. Leigh had blindly agreed. He said he had a surprise, she was pretty sure she knew what it was. As time passed, though, she felt maybe as though she had been stood up.

"Oh my god," Brandi Tessenburg approached her unsteadily, using a friendly embrace to regain her footing, "you made it! I thought you had plans!"

Brandi was Leigh's lab partner at school, and was as sweet as she was pretty. She always informed Leigh of who was having a party and where, but never pushed. Leigh, in turn, would make up something that always conflicted with said party. Despite Brandi catching on after the first couple weeks, she persisted.

"I cancelled," Leigh replied sheepishly.

"Well good," she still held on to Leigh's shoulders, "Yaaay, Leigh Walker, outside, hanging out."

It wasn't like Leigh didn't like being outside, she just preferred the day, and sobriety, "Did you see Nick anywhere?"

She nodded excitedly, "I did."

When it became apparent that she would not continue, Leigh prompted, "Where?"

"Where what?"

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

"Nick!" She gave Brandi's arms a light shake.

Brandi giggled, "Oooh, I saw him over by the cars earlier, it's really kinda lame if you ask me."

Leigh agreed, and then got Brandi back to the heart of the party. Then, she set off towards the patch of grass acting as a parking lot.

Just as Brandi had reported, Nick was there, leaning against his old battered pick-up truck a bottle in his hand. A crooked smile spread across his freckled face when he saw Leigh approach.

"Evening, ma'am," he greeted her, tipping his imaginary hat. It was the only thing missing from him looking like a true farmhand. His flannel button up and boots would have you thinking he had strolled right off a ranch.

A blush spread across Leigh's cheeks, "Evening, sir."

He moved over, giving room for Leigh to sit beside him. They sat in silence for a while. A fall breeze brushed the leaves above them as the last of the crickets and frogs hummed across the field.

"The world seems too right, doesn't it?" He began at last.

Leigh didn't want to know what he meant, but of course she did. It was the whole reason they were out there, "At least he's gone now."

"A bullet in the forehead," he sighed, taking a swig of his drink, "hardly seems right after all he did. After Robert and Daniel."

Leigh truly hoped Nick hadn't drug her all the way out here to talk about their dead classmates.

"It really puts things in perspective. They were us, you know. We could have been them. Last thing Robert said to me was how he was planning on getting online later that night if I wanted to join his campaign.

"He had no idea how short his life was going to be. He was just a kid who played video games. He never got to be anything."

Nick turned to her his blue eyes bright with fear, "Leigh, I'm scared. I don't want to end up like them. I want to fall in love and get married and have a job and kids. I used to be so afraid of the future, but now I'm more afraid of not having one."

His voice cracked and strained as he tried to hold back tears. For few moments his chest heaved as sobs tried to crawl their way out of his chest. Nick had never been afraid of crying, but he had shed too many tears over the past few months.

"You will have a future. What happened, it's over now," she assured him.

"Let me finish," he grabbed her hand, "I feel so stupid, can't even ask a girl out properly. Leigh, I have never dated a girl from our school, not because I didn't like one, but because I didn't want to end up like my parents. Divorced high school sweethearts fighting over custody of their three kids. I'm not, we're not, them, though. We're better, we're,"

He didn't finish his thought, instead he pulled Leigh's face into his.

It was supposed to be a fun night. It was a fun night.

A scream came from the party, breaking off their kiss. Another followed. Nick grabbed Leigh's hand, whether to protect or seek protection, she wasn't sure.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Probably someone caught their jacket on fire," Leigh responded, before realizing she was one of a few sober people here, and if someone got hurt, she should probably check on them, "come on let's go see."

There was another scream, this time it was male. And then all hell broke loose. People came running by. It looked like the police had shown up.

Nick hopped on the hood of his truck, "Oh my God, we gotta get out of here."

"What's going on?"

He just shook his head and began patting his pockets.

"Nick!"

He looked up, his eyes wild, "Dammit, I put my keys in the box."

His hand gripped hers tightly again, "We need to run."

Although she followed him, Leigh still protested, "Hey, it's fine, the cops can't really get anything on me, I haven't been drinking. I thought they were gonna stay away anyhow."

Nick was sprinting, but he threw back a glance, "Cops? What? No Leigh, He's back."

"Who?"

"Who do you think Leigh? Marshall Hanson."

Leigh found her feet after that.

There was a thud next to them, followed by a ripping sound and muffled cries. Then again, this time closer.

"Oh my God," Nick hissed with every breath, "ohmygodohmygodohmygod."

His hand was torn from hers, which brought Leigh to a halt. She could have run, but she knew it wouldn't do any good.

She turned. Marshall Hanson crouched in front of her, his hands scrabbling at Nick as he tried to crawl away. Tears fell from his wide blue eyes. He seemed torn between wanting her to help and wanting her to run.

Seeing no outcome in which she made it out alive, Leigh made a very stupid decision.

She roared and charged straight at the attacker. Whether it was dumb luck or the element of surprise, Leigh didn't know, but she did manage to knock him off of Nick and onto the ground.

As Nick scrambled away, he tried to grab at Leigh's clothes, but when she didn't budge, he left her.

Leigh had seen Marshall Hanson before, albeit not in person, his beady eyes had stared out of every television set in the state for months. This was not Marshall Hanson, not the one she knew. His neck was too long, his fingers too sharp. In fact, we're it not for those beady eyes and the bullet hole between them, she would believe it wasn't Marshall Hanson at all.

A blood red tongue ran over his pale, thin lips. His claw-like hands dug in the ground. The way he posed reminded Leigh of a cat just before it pounces on it's unsuspecting target. Except in this case she was the prey. Still, she didn't move. Something kept her rooted there like a statue.

With one swift movement Marshall Hanson lunged at Leigh.

xxxxx

Leigh sipped her long-cold hot chocolate angrily as she sat in the overpriced airport cafe. There was a TV across the way playing the news, and even though the sound was off, she knew exactly what they were saying.

 _Five dead, twelve injured_.

It had been a month, but the police only issued the official report a day ago. Leigh, wasn't in it, luckily. Well, she was, but no one knew that.

 _A Weapon at the party managed to hold off the attacker until law enforcement could arrive._

She looked at her hands, solid flesh, nothing like the green metal she saw that night.

An image on the television caught her eye.

It was Nick, sitting in the hospital, a mountain of flowers and "Get well soon" cards by his side. She hadn't seen him since the accident. Non-family member weren't allowed inside his hospital room and he didn't have access to a phone.

 _Psychological trauma_ , his mother had said when Leigh called. _Along with a ruptured achilles tendon and a fractured wrist. It wasn't that bad, considering_. Then she started crying, simultaneously trying to apologize and thank Leigh.

That was the last time Leigh had tried to contact him. She decided to give him time and space to heal. When he was ready, if he ever was ready, he could find her.

Hot tears burned her eyes for just a second as she gained her composure. At least she cut the only real tie she had here before leaving. She could go without worrying about the people she was leaving behind.

Her parents would be fine without her, they had enough on their plate with her little brother. They could visit when they liked as well, though she doubted they ever would. No, to most of her sleepy little town, Leigh Walker, didn't, and still wouldn't, exist.

A smiling employee walked up to her gate and chimed on the intercom: "Now boarding for flight 42 Nonstop to the DWMA."


	2. Chapter 1

-chapter 1-

"Remedial courses? I haven't even started classes yet."

"You're behind, Ms. Walker," her advisor didn't even look up from his computer, "Your entrance exam proved that."

Leigh winced, in her defense, she didn't know there was going to be an entrance exam, and even if she did, there was no way she could have passed. Demon wars? Witch treaties? What happened to George Washington and the Civil War?

"We understand that American public schools don't cover the same material as our school, which is why this remedial course exists. You'll find most students in the class are in the exact same boat you are."

Leigh squirmed under the rehearsed sound of the advisor's voice. Couldn't he show a little bit of empathy? "If so many people are like this, then why don't they make regular classes for it."

"They do, in our middle school, when most students develop weapon traits."

Leigh preferred his unemotional voice.

"Just report to Room 213 at 5:00 after class for the next three weeks, after that there will be another exam. If you pass, your done with the course, if you don't, you'll continue classes and try again in the next three weeks. Of course, if you don't pass by then, you're looking at academic probation."

"What if I think I'm ready before the three weeks?" Leigh asked, it was just history she needed help with, her math and English scores were fine.

"You probably won't be, but if you are, you can make an appeal," he opened the door for her, his eyes meeting hers for the first time, "Good luck, Ms. Walker, I think you'll find a good fit here at the DWMA."

Leigh thanked him and exited his office.

Frustrated tears blurred her vision but she wiped them away angrily. There was no time for crying, and even if there was she wasn't going to let every little thing that went wrong upset her. What she needed to do was find Room 213; she wouldn't be late for her first class tomorrow.

The DWMA, it seemed, was actually a maze built to look like a school. Rooms numbers had no rhyme or reason to them, and hallways would take arching turns, just to branch off into two paths at the end. Despite this, people walked from place to place completely sure of where they were going. A few times she stopped people and asked them if they knew how to get to Room 213, but they just gave her an odd look and shrugged.

"You'll never find it that way," a girl giggled after watching Leigh futily ask yet another person for directions. She pulled on one of the blonde curls that escaped her low bun, "You'll be here all night keep doing that."

"Do you know where to find it?"

She laughed again, "Of course not. It doesn't work that way."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," she held her hands out to point down the hallways, pushing her oversized pink sweater up to her elbows, "Part of the DWMA's security system is the halls itself. They aren't just hard to navigate, they're impossible if you don't know what you're doing. Rumor has it they even change layout at night."

Leigh looked from the girl to the hall, trying to tell if she was joking, "So you're saying I can't get there at all."

"The teachers will tell you it's an exercise in the unity of mind, body, and soul, but they'll say that with just about anything. To get where you're needing to go, you have to use your instincts. When you feel you should turn, you turn."

Leigh just blinked at her, unsure if this was some sort of hazing ritual or prank.

The girl sighed and grabbed her arm, "Where did you say you needed to go? Room 213?"

"Yeah, 213."

She led Leigh to a fork, "Okay, which way do you think you should go?"

"Left, I guess?"

"Take this seriously," she slapped Leigh's arm, then drug her back and started running towards the fork, "Choose one."

The girl appeared to have no intention of stopping and no fear of slamming full force into the wedge created by the two hallways. As the approached at high speed, Leigh dove to the right.

"There you go, now do it again!"

Leigh turned again into a small entry partially hidden between two lockers that she definitely hadn't seen. She continued veering left and right seemingly at random until she skidded to a stop in front of a door.

"There you go," the girl panted, holding two thumbs up.

Sweat dampened Leigh's hair as she tried to catch her breath. When she looked up, she saw the door in front of her, "Room 213."

"Oh, I'm so out of shape," the girl leaned on the wall, still breathing hard, "Why did I think that was a good idea."

Leigh turned her attention back to her, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, looking very much not okay, "I should really stop viewing my participation in gym as optional. I'm Anna, by the way."

"I'm Leigh. Leigh Walker."

"Nice to meet you, Leigh, please don't make me run again."

She laughed, "I won't. Thank you for getting me here."

Pushing herself off the wall, Anna faced the door, "What did you need from here anyways? Isn't this one of the Remedial Classrooms?"

"Yeah, I, uh, wasn't really expecting on enrolling so I failed the entrance exam."

Anna's eyes widened, "Are you a Weapon?" There was a flash and her arm turned to metal, "So am I!"

In spite of herself, Leigh jumped back. Another flash, and Anna was back to normal.

"Did I frighten you? I'm sorry, I just get excited when I meet new Weapon!"

Doesn't she go to a school that's half Weapons?, Leigh thought.

"It's fine, I'm just not used to it. I can't transform on my own yet, believe me I've tried."

She had tried. Every day for hours on end she would sit on her bed staring at her hands, trying to make them turn into metal. It was no use, no matter what she did, nothing ever happened.

"That's totally normal! Even after I kinda got the hang of it, for some reason I couldn't get my elbows. Have you ever seen a sword with elbows? It was embarrassing."

She was a sword? Honestly nothing about this girl screamed "deadly weapon" to begin with.

"Why don't you come to my place tonight, I'm cooking dinner for some friends, they can give you some pointers."

"Really?" Leigh blushed, "Wouldn't that be weird? We barely know each other."

Anna just shrugged, "I don't think so."

Sensing Leigh's hesitation, Anna grabbed her wrist, producing a marker from her pocket. She scribbled something on her forearm, "That's my apartment and the time we're meeting. Please come, it will be fun, I promise."

"Okay," Leigh agreed, already thinking of ways to get out of it. She opened the door to the elusive Room 213 as Anna started walking away.

"Oh and Leigh," Anna called out, "You can use a map to get there!"


End file.
